


The Pink Couch

by QuantumChickpea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Based on a Tumblr Post, Confession, Cuddling, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Long Distance Friends, New York City, Paris - Freeform, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Silly, adrienette - Freeform, bestfriends to lovers, confessing, one bed, pink couch, surprise, thepinkcouchau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea/pseuds/QuantumChickpea
Summary: Marinette took a job in New York City and hasn't seen her best friend, Adrien, in ages. She decides to surprise him and fly him out for a week. But there is one problem... she doesn't have a guest bed and her beautiful pink couch is off limits. So there is only one solution, sharing her bed.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 14
Kudos: 184





	The Pink Couch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mermaidyarn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaidyarn/gifts).



> **My good friend, Mermaidyarn shared a Tumblr post about a pink couch and said she wanted a Pink Couch AU. So, here it is. I wrote it because after reading that person's true story... I had to. LMAO Enjoy!**

Adrien had been best friends with Marinette since lycee and he had loved her for a long time. He had been so afraid to tell her how he felt because he didn’t want to ruin the friendship and bond over fashion that they had made. He had spent his whole time in lycee worrying that she would figure it out. 

He couldn’t get enough of her stutter or the cute ways she would trip and fall. He couldn’t get enough of how selfless she was. He couldn’t get enough of when she would come up with new designs or ideas and get this spark in her gorgeous blue eyes that reminded him of bluebells on a spring day. She was everything to him and now she was gone. 

She had moved out of the country to start working for a designer in New York when she had agreed to a position that Chloe’s mother had thrown at her. Adrien had convinced her to go because it would be good for her career and future. He had been upset about it, but he knew it was the right decision to make.

He sighed and sat down at his desk, staring at his emails from designers wanting to book him for shoots, when his phone went off. He picked it up and nearly dropped it when he saw Marinette’s name on the screen.

**[Mari] Hey, I was just thinking about you and I have some vacation time saved up. I haven’t seen you in a while and wanted to know if you’d like to come over here. I mean, I can pay for your plane ticket and everything. Unless, you’re going to use the company jet. I don’t know what I’m saying. Of course, you can fly whenever you want and wherever you want. Anyway, just thought it’d be nice to spend some time together like we used to. :)**

Adrien softly laughed and ran his hand through his hair, replying back to her with one hand.

**[Adrien] I wouldn’t make you pay, Mari. You know that. Haha I can take the jet, but I’d rather just travel like anyone else. Of course you know that, which is why you offered to pay. Haha. I haven’t changed much in the last few years.**

**[Mari] I didn’t know… XD It’s been so long… I miss you.**

Adrien dropped his phone, bringing his hand to his lips as color spread across his cheeks. The room felt hotter and he suddenly felt like he was suffocating. She missed him. The words repeated in his head for a moment before he came back to reality.

“She misses you as a friend, Agreste… Get a hold of yourself.” Adrien cleared his throat and picked up his phone with a groan to text her back.

**[Adrien] I miss you too, Marinette. I’ll see what tickets I can get my hands on. No need to pay for one.**

**[Mari] What… if I already… sorta… kinda… bought you one and it’s in your mailbox right now?**

Adrien’s eyes went wide and he stumbled out of his apartment, forgetting to put his shoes on in the process. He ran down the stairs to get his mail and fumbled his keys before getting it into the lock. He quickly opened the mailbox and pulled out two fistfuls of mail. He cursed himself for not checking his mail often enough. He was always too busy.

He flipped through all of his junk mail and bills that he had already paid before finding the letter addressed to him. Adrien spun, slamming his back against the mailboxes with little care. 

He ripped it open and found a round trip ticket to New York City. Adrien ran his thumb over it and smiled when his phone went off again.

**[Mari] You dork! You ran to the mailbox didn’t you? Haha Silly, kitty.**

**[Adrien] I did. Thank you, Mari. You didn’t have to.**

**[Mari] I know I didn't have to. I wanted to. I hope it doesn’t get in the way of your schedule, but I checked with Nathalie first. :)**

Adrien peered at the date and how it was a flight for tomorrow morning. He suddenly ran back up to his apartment and flung open the door. His hands trembled as he ran to his room and grabbed his suitcase from the top of his closet, carrying it over and slamming it onto his bed. He quickly texted her back when he remembered that he should.

**[Adrien] It’s perfect. I have nothing planned this week. I was just answering emails for brands that wanted to shoot with me, but I can schedule those out. I’m not traveling right now either for any international bookings, so I’m good to come see you for the week.**

His phone went off moments later, as he was shoving clothes into the suitcase with a lack of caring if they got wrinkled. His excitement and beating heart led him through his packing. 

**[Mari] I’m glad. I have one problem though. I hope you don’t mind.**

**[Adrien] What’s that?**

**[Mari] I don’t really have a guest bed… I live in a one bedroom apartment.**

**[Adrien] It’s okay. I’ve slept on my share of couches, Marinette. haha**

**[Mari] Yeah, but there lies the issue.**

Adrien probably stared at that text for hours before another one flew in to wake him up from his stupor. 

**[Mari] I saved up for this couch that I saw in the window of this boutique. I loved it so much, but it was so damn expensive. You know how my favorite color is pink and it was the most gorgeous pink color. I had to have it. I worried about someone else getting their hands on it and worked my ass off until I could afford it. Something must have been on my side because it was still available once I saved up the money. What I’m trying to say is… I sorta don’t want you sleeping on my nice couch.**

Adrien swallowed hard and read the text over and over again, trying to fully absorb the information. She didn’t want him sleeping on her couch. She didn’t have a guest room or a bed. There was only one place he could sleep and it was a thought that sent his heart reeling. 

He blindly texted her without thinking. 

**[Adrien] Mari, it’s okay. I can sleep on the floor. It doesn’t matter to me where I sleep, as long as I get to spend the week with you.**

**[Mari] I wouldn’t dream of making you sleep on the floor, you dork. XD You’ll have to share the bed with me.**

Adrien choked on his spit and dropped his phone, falling onto his bed and gripping his hair in his hands. So… much could go wrong sleeping in the same bed as her. So much. He didn’t even want to think about it, but his mind was doing it for him regardless.

**[Mari] I mean you can sleep on the floor, if you really want. I won’t stop a man from sleeping where he dreams to. XD**

It took him a moment to respond to her. He was lost in this dream of being in her bed and waking up with her. A dream of spending every morning and night waking up or going to sleep beside the love of his life. He shook it off and replied to her.

**[Adrien] No, no. It’s okay. I don’t mind sharing your bed.** **I’m going to pack and I will see you soon.**

**[Mari] Great! So, I’ll pick you up at baggage claim!**

**[Adrien] Sounds perfect, Mari. I can’t wait to see you again.**

**[Mari] Me either, Adrien.**

  
  


*******

The plane ride felt like ages, but he was finally at baggage claim. He sighed as he waited for his luggage to come around the conveyor belt. His thoughts were focused on what he would say to her, as he watched the bags circle around and drop down. He hadn’t even noticed that Marinette had walked up. So when she poked his shoulder, he jumped and swung around with widened eyes.

Marinette giggled and her cheeks flushed as she peered up at him. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Adrien took a moment to register that it was her. Her hair was longer and she wore pastel pink skinny jeans and a flowy, white, short-sleeved top that showed off her midriff. It was off the shoulder and showcased her slender collarbones perfectly. A pair of white ballet flats sat on her feet and he couldn’t get over how gorgeous she looked.

“You look amazing.” Adrien lowered his lashes, taking in her ensemble and the way it showed off her body in the best ways possible. 

“Thank you. You’re not so bad yourself.” She gently shoved his shoulder with her fist and he chuckled. “Ready to go?” 

Adrien watched her grab his luggage from the conveyor belt, holding it out to him. He took it from her and swung it over his head and onto his shoulder. “Ready.” 

“Let’s go then.” Marinette took his hand in hers, and he peered down at their touching hands, as she tugged him through the airport. 

Her hand was so warm in his and he gently squeezed it tighter in bliss. It felt so perfect and right, like he was meant to be there. Like he was home in every definition of the word. 

“I missed you.” Adrien spoke and Marinette tripped on the carpeted floor. Adrien yanked her back and wrapped his arms around her. “You okay?” 

“Y-yeah. Thanks. So clumsy.” Marinette swallowed hard and tried to ignore how amazing he felt wrapped around her. “Shall we? My car is just outside.” 

“Yeah, of course.” Adrien let her go, but she kept his hand in hers. 

She led him to where she had parked and stopped in front of an old car that had seen better days. “I know she’s not fancy, but she runs.” 

Adrien gazed at the old car and softly smiled. “It’s perfect, Marinette. You don’t need to make up excuses.” 

“I always feel like I need to when people see my car. Anyway.” Marinette walked around to open the passenger side for him. 

“Thanks.” Adrien shoved his bag into the backseat and climbed in. 

Marinette buckled her seatbelt and started her car. It didn’t take them long to get to her apartment. The whole ride was filled with them laughing and reminiscing about old times. 

She parked her car and got out, leading him to the front door of the building. He opened the door for her and they made their way to her apartment. 

“It’s not amazing, but it works.” Marinette unlocked her place and held the door open for him, but he grabbed it from her.

“Ladies first.” Adrien warmly smiled and she thanked him before walking inside.

“So… this is it!” Marinette gestured towards her living area. 

Adrien peered around the room and the bright pink couch caught his eye first. He locked his gaze with it and Marinette laughed. 

“It’s really pink, huh?” Marinette walked over and shifted the black and grey pillows on it. 

“It is really pink.” Adrien laughed and she gestured for him to follow her.

“You can put your stuff in my bedroom.” Marinette led him out of the room and into her room. 

Adrien took in the photos of them from lycee to now. They covered her walls along with a few photos with other friends. A dress form sat off to the side with fabric pieces pinned to it. Some of the fabric draped along it in elegant folds and he smiled at it. 

“It’s a stunning design, Mari.” Adrien walked over to touch the fabric. “Amazing quality of fabric too. The weight is perfect for the design. It should fall lovely on the model.”

“Thank you, Adrien. I learned from the best.” Marinette winked at him and he softly laughed. 

“Is this a good place for my bag?” Adrien pointed to the chair and she nodded. He set his bag down and Marinette warmly smiled at him.

“Are you hungry?” Marinette waited for him to answer, knowing that he always was. “Right, dumb question. She rolled her eyes and giggled. “You’re always hungry.”

“Starving.” Adrien softly laughed and took her hand, tugging her back to her kitchen. 

*******

  
  


Adrien had argued with her about sleeping in her bed and had panicked over it. He had tried to offer to sleep on the floor again, but quickly gave up when she mentioned that his back would be aching in the morning then. That was how he found himself laying in her bed, trying to fall asleep while looking at the ceiling. 

The city was loud and that didn’t help him sleep any faster. He tapped his fingers along his stomach with his other hand behind his head. 

Marinette softly moaned and rolled onto her side to peer at him. “Can’t sleep?” 

“No. How do you sleep with the city being so loud?” Adrien grabbed the pillow and shoved it over his head. 

The truth was it wasn’t the city that was too loud. It was his own damn thoughts strangling him and making him unable to sleep.

“You get used to it. I mean Paris wasn’t quiet either.” Marinette giggled and sighed before she yawned. “I miss my family often though.”

“Have you seen them recently?” Adrien pulled the pillow from his face and turned to face her.

“We  _ Facetime _ often.” Marinette shrugged and picked at her pink knit blanket. “But it’s not the same.”

“Know the feeling. My father still would rather communicate through a screen than to my face.” Adrien scoffed and Marinette softly laughed.

“Of course. You can’t change the man, no matter how hard you try.” Marinette sighed and rolled her eyes, rolling onto her back.

“You’re right.” Adrien laughed and groaned, putting his hands behind his head. “Thanks for flying me out here.”

“You’re welcome.” Marinette smiled and fell asleep.

“Night, princess.” Adrien whispered and brushed her hair behind her ear before kissing her head.

He rolled onto his back and fell asleep with a hand behind his head and his other one on his stomach with one leg drawn up.

*******

The morning light hit his eyes and he rubbed them before noticing that her arm was over him and her head was on his chest. She sighed and nuzzled her cheek against his chest, breathing in his citrus cologne. 

“Morning, Mari.” Adrien laughed when her index finger reached up to press against his lips.

“Only sleep, no talk.” Marinette grumbled and he laughed harder.

Adrien grabbed her wrist and kissed her palm, causing her to suddenly pull away from him. “Sorry. I-” He sat up and rubbed the back of his neck, blushing.

“No- no. It’s- I-” Marinette blushed and brought her knees to her chest. “-I wasn’t expecting you to do that.” 

“Seems you’re not the only one that can surprise someone.” Adrien softly laughed and she bit her bottom lip and nodded. “Hey, I’ve been thinking all night and-”

“How about breakfast?” Marinette tried to change the subject and he softly laughed.

“Sure.” Adrien got up and followed her to her kitchen.

Marinette began to pull pans out to make them something and Adrien sat at her island on a bar stool and watched her. “What did you want to say? You were thinking all night and…”

“I have been holding in a lot over the years and I wanted to finally get it off my chest.” Adrien took a deep breath and spoke with his hands. “You’re an amazing woman and my best friend and-”

Marinette gazed at him and got lost, forgetting to be careful when she cracked the egg in her hand. Eggshells got in the pan and she cursed under her breath. “Sorry, go on.”

“I’ve liked you for a very long time.” Adrien swallowed hard and his face flushed. 

“I like you too. You’re my best friend.” Marinette fished the eggshells out and cracked another egg.

“No, I don’t mean in that sense.” Adrien got up and walked around to press his body against hers, reaching around her to take the egg from her and he cracked it on the edge of the bowl. His warm breath feathered along the shell of her ear as he spoke, “I mean more than a friend. I want to be more than a friend to you. Have for years.” 

Marinette shivered and turned around to face him, spilling flour onto his black t-shirt. “More than friends?” 

Adrien laughed and reached up to brush some flour from her cheek. “More than friends. I want to go to bed and wake up beside you. Model your designs for you. Being apart from you for this long has been rough on me. I already asked my father to book me out here in New York for a few months.” 

“I-” Marinette’s lips parted as she lost all of her words.

“You’re not the only one with tricks up her sleeve, Marinette. I had this planned for a bit. Those emails I was answering were brands out here in New York City. I had planned to come over here a while back. I just hadn’t told you yet.” Adrien laughed and she warmly smiled.

“Then I guess I should be honest too.” Marinette giggled and licked her lips, peering down and back up to lock her gaze with his. “I have loved you for years too, but I was scared you wouldn’t like me as more than a best friend.”

“Best friends make the strongest bonds, princess.” Adrien touched her chin and her lashes lowered. 

“You’re right. Always right.” Marinette searched from his eyes to his lips as he leaned down. 

“I know.” Adrien smirked and brushed his lips gently against hers. 

She sighed and dropped the bag of flour, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and reaching up on her tip-toes. Her lips parted as she got lost in the kiss.

*******

They had been dating for a while and Alya and Nino were set to come spend the week with them. Adrien ran around with Marinette, cleaning the apartment. 

“So, uh, we planning on sharing the bed with Alya and Nino?” Adrien put his hands on his hips and laughed at the thought of the four of them squeezing into their bed.

“No, silly. They’ll take the couch.” Marinette walked into the room with sheets in her arms.

“I don’t think the couch is big enough for them, princess. Plus, I thought the couch was off limits for anything but sitting.” Adrien laughed and watched her throw the folded sheets onto the coffee table. 

“No, they’ll fit. It was made for guests. That was one perk to buying it besides the gorgeous color.” Marinette grabbed the cushions and tossed them onto the floor without caring.

Adrien’s mouth fell open as he watched her grab a strap and tug out a pull-out bed. She unfolded it and grabbed the sheets, putting them onto the mattress. “This whole… time-”

“Yep.” Marinette giggled and peered over her shoulder at him.

“You knew!” Adrien shook his finger at her. “You had a damn guest bed this whole time and yet you-”

“Yep.” Marinette laughed harder as he tried to process it.

“You _sneaky_ _bitch_.” Adrien couldn’t believe she had played that card on him. “You just wanted me in your bed.”

“Yep.” Marinette fell onto the pull-out bed, laughing hysterically. 

“I can’t believe you.” Adrien crawled onto the thin mattress and grabbed her thigh, yanking her closer and making her scream.

“Don’t mess up the bed… I just made it…” Marinette giggled, whined, and let him wrap her up in his arms.

“I can’t believe you.” Adrien laughed and sighed, burying his face into her hair. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Marinette giggled and sighed into his chest. “Now, get up because they’ll be here any minute.”

Adrien laughed as she hit his chest and groaned while getting up to finish helping her get the place ready.


End file.
